


Home From Tour

by alpheratz



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aliens, Fanart, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey Way's alien hatchlings. A drawing in office supplies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home From Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thank You For The](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419062) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I can't draw.


End file.
